dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Min Sun Ye
Perfil *'Nombre': 민선예 / Min Sun Yethumb|274px|Min Sun Ye *'Nicknames': Min, Sun, Lider Min *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, DJ, MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 12-Agosto-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 162cm *'''Peso: 45kg *'Tipo de Sangre': A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia: 'JYP entertainment Biografia Sun nacio el 12 de Agosto de 1989 en Seul, Corea del Sur. Su madre murio cuando ella era muy pequeña, a la muerte de su madre su padre no se ocupo de ella, asi que sus abuelos son como sus padres, murio su abuelo despues su padre ahora solo queda su abuela..Es conocida por su nickname como Sunye y en america como Sun. Es la lider, 1ra bailarina principal y la vocalista principal en el grupo .Fue descubierta en el 2001 por r JYP EntertainmentPark Jin Young ganando 99% Challenge Project sabiendo que tenia una voz maravillosa. Ella fue entrenada desde el 2001 tanto en el baile como en el canto.Ha hecho muchas colaboraciones con artistas como 8eight, Park Jin Young , Mighty Mouth ,Davichi ,TaeYeon ,Etc. A hecho apariciones en videos como en Forever de Lee Byul. Ha hecho OST para doramas todos muy exitosos como (Sun and moom),Conspyracy in the court y el mas exitoso obtuviendolo por meses en el primer lugar Maybe para Dream High. Ha compuesto canciones de Wonder girls como Wonderful, Saying I Love you.Es muy conocida por tener una hermosa sonrisa de ojos junto con mas idols como Ga In y Tiffany. Es la mas querida en Korea y en E.U. Television *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *Wonder Bakery *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 4 *Welcome to Wonderworld *MBC Show ! Music Core (Co-Hosed with Ahn So Hee y T.O.P.) *Solomon's Choice *MBC Show! Music Core (Co-Hosed with Kim Yoo Bin y Jung Yong Hwa *KBS Music Bank (Co-Hosed So Hee y Shidong) Video *Forever- Le Byul *Cry With Us-Various Artist *I Love Asia- Various Artist *This Chrismas- JYP Nation Digital Single *8eight-The FirstColaboraciones *8eight, Park Ye Eun y Pdogg-Sai *Park Jin Young-Back To Stage *Mighty Mouth-Energy *Various Artist- Cry With Us *Various Artist- I Love Asia *JYP Nation- This Chrismas *Davichi y Kim TaeYeon - Stand Up For Love *Kim TaeYeon , Park Gyuri y Ga In - Buttos *Jo Kwon - That What Are For Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' Wonder Girls, Líder. *'Posición: '''Líder/ Vocalista Principal / Bailarina Lider / *'Debut:' Wonder Girls 2007 single álbum *'Familia': Abuela *'Idiomas': Coreano / Inglés / Japonés / Chino *'Descubrimiento': 99% Challenge Proyect *'Color Favorito: Azul *'''Hobbies: Ver películas/ Escuchar música / Trabajar fuera / Bailar *'Especialidad': Acting / Poppin/Street / Weakness / Chinese Strength Coreografía y Canto *'Educación:' Instituto Superior Chung Dam, 2º año. *'Aficiones:' Cine, música, la salud, Baile *'Artistas Favoritos:' Bi ,Yiruma y Beyoncé *'Comida Favorita:' Helado y Tortas de Arroz Picante *'Habilidades:' Canto y Baile *'Tiempo de entrenamiento': 5 años 6 meses *'Instrumentos: '''Sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y el piano *'Personalidad''': Educada ,Alegre, Positiva y Caritativa *Posee una voz fuerte, dulce y angelical. *Es una de las mejores cantantes coreanas, aparece en la lista en el puesto 7. *En cantantes juveniles ocupa el 3er lugar. *Ha aparecido en las listas de bellezas coreanas ocupando el 4to puesto. *Posee una de las sonrisas más bellas en el medio artistico asiatico *Un grupo selecto de cirujanos la eligieron como la cantante más bella en el 2011. *Es la mas atractiva de Wonder Girls *Su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña. *Su padre murió el 25 de julio. *Junto con Tiffany y Ga In se ha mencionado que tienen una hermosa sonrisa de ojos * Tiffany (SNSD ) Donghae y Heechul (Super Junior ) JoKwon (2AM ) todo el grupo de 2PM y el ex lider de 2PM Jay Park , Park Shin Hye, los padres de Park Ye Eun , el padre de Ahn So He, Mimi, 2AM la agencia de Cube Entertainment y YG Entertainment le fueron ofrecer consolencias a Sun el día del funeral de su padre. *Tiene una gran amistad con el grupo Girls Generation en especial con TaeYeon , Tiffany , HyoYeon , Sooyoung y Yoona. *La familia de Ahn So Hee, Park Ye Eun y Kim Yoo Bin dijieron que ella es como otra hija para ellos y que la van a tratar como de su familia esto lo dijieron el día que su padre murió. *Es la más positiva del grupo. *Le gusta ir al parque de atracciones muy seguido. *Posee un gran movimiento energético para bailar. *Quiere mucho y respeta a su abuela ya que para ella es como su madre. *Su mejor amigo es JoKwon de 2AM. *Se lleva muy bien con todos los integrantes de Super Junior en especial con Leeteuk, Donghae, Sungmin Yesung, Heechul, Leeteuk y Kyuhyun. *Las miembros de Wonder Girls dicen que ella es muy buena lider, la quieren mucho ya que siempre se preocupa por ellas y nunca las ha dejado solas. * Se rumoraba que salia con G-Dragon ya que en tiempo estaban muy juntos ya que se fotografiaban juntos y usaban cosas iguales como playeras * Cada vez que habla de sus padres llora. * Es una de las chicas más caritativas que esxisten el medio artísitco. * Dijo que su chico idol ideal era Jung Yong Hwa de C.N Blue por lo cual ahora es muy amiga de el *Es muy amiga del grupo 4MINUTE en especial con Kim Hyun A de 4Minute ex miembro de Wonder Girls cada vez que se ven casi no se separan ya que se la pasan hablando, cuando Hyuna salió del grupo muchos fans hicieron videos de ellas dos ya que se llevaban muy bien y ocuparon la canción "friend" misma de Wonder Girls. *Se dice que estuvo saliendo con Jay Park en sus dias de aprendiz pero se separaron bajo la presión de la empresa. *Donghae de Super Junior se vió muy interesado en ella en el programa COME TO PLAY hasta fingió ser un fan para poder abrazarla y Heechul llamó a Donghae novio público de Sunye y así lo dió a conocer en su programa de radio cuando Sunye fue invitada. *Se lleva muy bien con todas las integrantes del grupo Miss A ya que en sus días de aprendices las iba a visitar y enseñarles algunos trucos. *La empresa de YG Entertainment dijo que quería contratar a Sunye ya que tiene un gran talento para el baile y posee una gran voz. *Bajó de peso en el video "Be My Baby" *Recientemente en el progrma Strong Heart Min reveló que está teniendo una relación con un chico que no es actor, todos la felicitaron y le desearon suerte en su relación. *Sunye reveló que pensó en suicidarse, cuando recién iniciaba sus audiciones para ingresar al mundo del entretenimiento asiático. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Galeria jusu1230200905130854310.jpg 0sunye.jpg sunye sohee.png min_sun_ye_382494.jpg sunye-1.PNG min_sun_ye_345137.jpg 2hoe654.jpg 2km3jt.jpg 218855b15d_this1315.jpg e0091829_487b1a769b5c0.jpg min_sun_ye_wonder_girls_557496.jpg WG_sun_01_final (1).jpg min_sun_ye_wonder_girls_554187.jpg tumblr_lvpcf54rbc1qco1zjo1_500.jpg|kfood 20110822_clkosmopolitan_wondergirls_lim_sunye_yubin_3.jpg 20110822_cosmopolitan_wondergirls_sunye_6.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:JYP entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:Cbailarin Categoría:CModelo